His Companion
by Paralier
Summary: Harry finds himself stuck in his room at Privet Drive for Summer. Again. What happens when a mysterious person helps him escape after his rather... bizzare inheritance? And... is that a tail! Manipulative!Dumbles Weasleys-except-for-Bill-and-Twins-and-Charlie!Bashing
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. If I did, people would be getting together faster OxO

Summary: Harry finds himself stuck in his room at Privet Drive for Summer. Again. What happens when a mysterious person helps him escape after his rather... bizzare inheritance? And... is that a tail?! Oh Harry, what have you gotten into this time? Manipulative!Dumbles WeasleyandHermione!Bashing

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry groaned and dragged his aching body up slowly to the sound of banging at his door. His whale's - sorry, uncle's - customary yell for him to get up and make breakfast made itself known through the door as bolts and locks opened. A quite sigh slipped through the boy's rosy lips as he slipped out and to the bathroom to take care of buissness quickly. Pain stabbed at his side and back as he walked down the stairs a few minuits later, reaching the kitchen and pulling out pans needed to make a good English breakfast.

It only took fifteen minuits and it only took Dudley five to teleport into the kitchen. Harry served the large breakfasts on the fine china plates and placed the three meals on the table. He walked back to the kitchen and cleaned the pans before setting to work on all his chores. He stopped at lunch to make the Dursely's something to eat before continuing and by the time he finished it was already tea time. Harry cooked their tea, a sheapherds pie, and took a slice of bread from the bread bin and an apple seeing as how no one would miss it. A dull ache started to crawl up the base of his spine as he walked back to his room and he clicked his tongue quietly. 'Another thing to add to the pain then' he thought to himself, feeling slightly irritated.

Hedwig was waiting in his room for him and cooed softly as he entered.

"Hey there girl, doing okay?" Harry asked softly with a smile, pulling the crust off the bread and feeding it to her. She hooted and nipped at his fingers happily, butting her head against his hand as she finished. "That's good, I don't want you to be too affected by living here like I am." He nibbled silently on the bread and finished the apple quickly before rising his arms over his head and yawning, a sudden and strange feeling of content settling in the pit of his stomach. He was warm and the bed was surprisingly comfy for once and so, ignoring the part yelling at him to stay awake in case Vernon came in, Harry fell asleep, completely forgetting that it was his 18th birthday. Oh how he would have celebrated with the knowledge that after that night, he wouldn't need to stay with the Dursley's as the blood wards disappeared.

He woke up in agony, the poor boy.

* * *

AN: First story, please don't hate! And yes this is short, but it's only the Prologue. Happy reading and nice to meet you!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. If I did, people would be getting together faster OxO  
There's a poll on my page if I didn't mention it before. I'd appreciate if you could vote, thanks!  
:ParselTongue:  
"English"  
" _Italian_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was astonishing how no one had woken up from the muffled screams sounding out from his bedroom, but he would take the small bit of good luck. Pain thundered down Harry's spine and bounced around inside his head, feeling like something was trying to break free. He bit down on his pillow to quieten the noise while Hedwig fluttered and hooted mutely in distress. Finally, _finally_ , the pain seemed to break slightly as his skin on his lower back and the sides of his head split and stretched. The poor boy gasped and sobbed again, blood flowing and slicking his skin and hair. He arched his back in an attempt to ease the pain and somehow, after a throb of pain, it slightly eased up. Harry sighed in slight relief, tears still streaming down his pale face. He was startled to feel something wiggle beind him and turned to look only to stare in gruesome wonder at the bone structure that had sprouted from his lower back. Muscle reached itself out and twined around it, attaching and fusing together before nerves and smooth, bloody skin followed. It was a painful process that ended with silvery fur sprouting from it to form a tail that resembled a snow leapords. The pain that slowly eased from his head cause him to reach up and feel along his head, a pained hiss coming from his mouth as his fingers came into contact with tender, fluffy ears.

Harry laid and waited for the pain to ebb so he could stand, mind racing with thoughts. Eventually, he was able to wobble to his feet and gingerly totter to the bathroom. He locked the door and took a deep breath only for it to woosh back out in astonishment as he glanced in the mirror. Stood there was a black, near midnight blue haired boy with glowing acid eyes who also carried certain... strange attributes. Fuzzy grey ears protruded from the top of his head, dark blood still slightly damp on them. A silver furred tail looked slightly like copper and his face was smooth, no blemishes apart from a now very thin, hardly noticeable lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His features now looked slightly softened and his body lean, no longer looking as starved as he had, though still slightly undernourished. Once pale skin now had a slight rose tinge to it, though he still looked rather unwell. Harry's hair, instead of looking messy and uncared for, now looked perfectly tousled and neat. It barely brushed his shoulders so he pulled a rubber band out from under the sink and pushed it up in a rough ponytail.

He was brought out of his musings as he looked out the window to see the sun now slightly peaking out from over the houses. Harry clicked his tongue and quickly reached out to turn on the warm water for the shower, rinsing off and quickly towelling himself dry. He'd just pulled on clean boxers and was now struggling to arrange his tail while he put on his trousers when banging started up on the door.  
"Hurry up, boy! There's more people in this house than just you!" Vernon yelled at him. Harry stifled a laugh as he imagined the colour the man's face would be going, probably an ugly puce after red and purple.  
"Coming, Uncle." he softly stated, roughly shoving his tail down his pant leg and wincing in pain. He pulled a way-too-large shirt over his head and carefully folded his ears to his head, not wanting his uncle to have more reason to push him around.

He unlocked the door and slipped past the fat man quietly, walking downstairs to make breakfast as the bathroom door slammed shut behind him. The meal didn't take too long and again, he was serving it and grabbing a small piece of fruit to take back to his room with him. His aunt came in and sniffed at him, nose wrinkled but only receiving an eye roll in return. Harry pushed past and took the steps to his room two at a time. As he entered, Hedwig called out to him in worry making him smile.  
"I'm fine girl, just a bit sore. What do you think caused it?" he questioned. The wise owl just looked at him and hooted, giving no indication as to what she thought. Harry sighed and shook his head, taking out a pocket knife to cut off a slice of the apple and offered it to the owl. She took it happily and pecked at it as he continued. "Alright, I get it. I'm supposed to find out myself... Is it something to do with my birthday, you think?"

Fur brushed against his leg, causing him to jump in surprise before calming himself and chuckling. He removed his tail from his baggy trousers and let it swish freely through the air, the slight breeze feeling great. Harry munched silently on his apple and started to think of the eyes he had felt prickling his back while he worked in the kitchen. He couldn't feel any malicious intent towards him, in fact, he felt safe under the gaze, but it still didn't mean he could allow it to continue. Who was it and what did they want? He sighed and left the room, closing the door and trudging downstairs. He dropped the apple core into the bin and passed through the backdoor into the garden to start his chores in the garden. An ancient lawnmower sat in the middle of the slightly growing garden, making Harry grimace at the thought of using it. He sighed and decided to start on the flower beds first, yanking weeds roughly out and trimming plants. Harry lost himself to the soothing familiarity of the work, a calm feeling overtaking him as he breathed in fresh air.

Spell pronunciations were repeated in his mind as he worked, completely ignoring the sudden safe feeling that rose up as he worked on removing dead flowers from the bed. A hand brushed against where his ears were firmly plastered to his head, the fleeting pleasure startling him from his work and thoughts with a stifled gasp. Eyes wide, Harry turned with a harsh spell on his lips only to be met with thin air. Air rushed past his lips instead as he blinked in confusion before shaking his head and getting up to start on the lawn. He brushed his hands off as he walked and half way to the lawnmower froze up as a hiss came from under his foot.

Slowly, Harry lifted his foot and looked down to see... a medium sized snake of green scales a slightly glowing orange eyes. How'd he miss that? He took to steps back and watched it warily, jumping slightly as it spoke.  
:Careful where you walk, hatchling! You almost crushed me! To think, me, a Basilisk, crushed by a Wizarding hatchling's foot..:  
Harry watched with widened eyes as it hissed angrily at him. :Sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean... Sorry, but did you just say Basilisk?:  
:Are your ears blocked? That's exactly what I said.: the snake hissed condescendingly before puffing up. :I'm the great Nervi, descendant of the great Basilisk Massia.: The snake, Nervi, faltered at Harry's blank face. :The Basilisk that terrorised France? Killed quite a lot of people? Uh... Anyway, I'm the descendant of a great Basilisk, I should be treated with respect!:

Harry shrugged and continued to the lawnmower, leaning over to start it up. The snake struck quickly, winding it's way up his arm and resting it's head on his shoulder as he jerked back and yelped.  
:As a Basilisk, I demand you, as a Wizarding hatchling, to remove me from this horrid place and take me back to the Magical areas.: Nervi hissed in annoyance, ignoring how Harry flailed and tried to remove the snake. :And maybe... If you had food... I'd like some too.: he hissed in a quiet voice, suddenly sounding quite pitiful and sad. Harry stopped his flailing and shaking, pausing to stare at the snake with wide eyes. Finally, he sighed and let Nervi settle in further, his small triangular head near his neck.  
:Fine. But you've got to promise not to cause any trouble and do as I ask.: the snake nodded quickly, eyes shining strangely in a way that could be perceived as joy. Harry sighed again, cursing his bleeding heart. :Right. Okay. Gotta finish my chores.:

He turned back to the lawnmower, starting it up and continuing with his chores, trying to ignore the feel of Nervi wrapped around his neck. Little did he know he and Nervi would soon become the closest of friends.

Okay, sorry for late updates, please R&R, it's much appreciated and boosts my confidence. Hope you like it!

~Nea-Lee


End file.
